


Dynamite

by DJRezYourGays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Work Safe Phone Sex, that's a thing right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRezYourGays/pseuds/DJRezYourGays
Summary: Ashe and Akande take a break from their busy lives to catch up and reflect on a whirlwind encounter, teasing the chance of a repeat performance once they're not so wrapped up in their own schemes





	Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shoutout to Theoroark for the suggestion of this pairing, now I can't get enough of them :3

"Didn't expect to be hearing from you again," Ashe teased, cradling the phone against her shoulder to free up her hands up while she reloaded.

"Are you really surprised?" Akande's voice answered, miles away but crystal clear. On the other side of the world, the Talon dignitary rubbed his shoulder as he circled back toward the Yakuza operative tied to a chair over the drain in the center of the room. "I can only apologize for taking so long."

"No harm done," Ashe said, peeking out from the busted train car to chance a few shots at the flashing lights before ducking back into cover. A hail of bullets answered her, peppering the reinforced steel like so much rain. She smiled, remembering a cafe in Cozumel, a summer storm, and a tall drink of water she'd ended up back to back with when they both ended up trying to rob the same train. "Just glad to hear I made an impression."

"Hm." Akande chuckled, considering the tools at his disposal. He picked up a long, thin knife that drew a muffled cry from his captive on sight. The phone on the table gave off a soft glow that cast the small, grimy space in an unfavorable green light. Unsatisfied with his selection, Akande set the knife down, drawing a rare sigh of relief from the battered man - at least until he picked up a twisted implement more akin to a corkscrew. "I have a compelling offer for you," he said, ignoring the look of confusion on the gangster's face.

"An offer, huh?" Ashe set the phone to speaker and tossed it across the train car before diving under the ensuing spray to make her way to the far end. Plucking a grenade from the belt of one of the triplets unconscious on the floor next to her, she leaned her back against the open door and waited for a pause in the megaphone mumblings from the law officers outside. "Little soon to be proposing, ain't it?"

"You didn't leave that good an impression," Akande said with a smile.

"Liar," Ashe teased.

"I want you to join me," Akande continued, leaning on the chair to steady it as he loomed over the Yakuza flunky with the spiral tool at the ready. "My organization, that is."

"Already got a gang," Ashe said with her teeth around the pin, counting the seconds before tossing it over her shoulder at the sheriff's waiting troops.

"Yes," Akande mused, ignoring the muffled screams of his captive. "A gang that was bested by...what? One cowboy? I can offer you better."

"Weren't no ordinary cowboy," Ashe muttered under the sound of the explosion, stealing a glance outside. She gripped the triplet at her feet, slinging him over one shoulder and tucking her phone in his back pocket before making a dash for the edge of the woods before the sheriff's men could recover. "Besides, didn't that same cowboy get the better of your boys out in Houston not long back?"

"That was before my return," Akande said. "Talon has vision - vision beyond simple heists and mayhem and...whatever else your Deadlock Gang is involved in. We need strong leadership. Someone with your strength, your conviction. Your cunning."

"Aw shucks." Ashe flattened her back against a tree, fighting to catch her breath. "You're making me blush." The shouts of the sheriff's men were spreading out in every direction, looking for them. Still no sign of her butler and their backup escape plan, just miles of dark woods in every direction. In the thick of it all, she found her mind dwelling on all the wrong things, spurned on by the grunted efforts of the man on the other end of the line. "Say I agree: what becomes of my boys? Last I heard, Talon wasn't partial to omnics, and if you think I'm leaving B.O.B. behind--"

"Your butler is more than welcome," Akande said, letting his twisted implement hit the floor. "Our position on the omnics is not so simple as it might appear." He wiped his brow and stared down at the now-unconscious gangster, disappointed at having let himself get carried away. Ashe's heavy breathing was proving more distracting than he'd realized. "Does that mean you will consider it?"

"Tell you what, handsome," Ashe huffed, trying to stay a step ahead of her pursuers. "You come see if you can convince me in person."

Akande sighed. Perhaps this was a mistake. And yet he found himself grinning at the phone. "You would let me sway you so easily?"

"Ain't nothing easy about me," Ashe smiled, skidding to a stop as the woods gave way to a high cliff over a raging river far below. "Unless you're not up for the challenge."

"You don't know me very well, do you?" Akande chuckled, already starting to clean up. In truth he had been surprised by just how eagerly Ashe took to challenges herself. She was intriguingly relentless. In all things. "We shall have to change that."

"Now you're speaking my language," Ashe said over the roar of the engines as the escape shuffle came to a stop by the cliff's edge. "I need to lay low for a spell anyway. I know this little spot outside Puerto Lobos..."

"Havana," Akande said. "My treat."

"Well, if you're buying," Ashe grunted, tossing her man aboard the shuttle before making the leap herself, grabbing hold of B.O.B.'s outstretched hand pulling her aboard just as the first of the gunshots rang out against the hull. "Listen, I hate to cut this short--"

"No, of course," Akande said, taking the phone off speaker, "we are both busy people. What's the American phrase? 'No rest for the wicked?'"

"That's the one," Ashe said as she winged one of the sheriff's men just before the shuttle door lowered and shut. "Course I wasn't really planning on doing any resting."

They shared a knowing laugh. "Nor was I," Akande mused. "Until Havana, then."

Ashe caught B.O.B.'s puzzled look and turned away, hiding the silly grin that threatened to take over her face. "Till then. G'night."

"Good night." Akande contemplated the phone for a moment before finally crushing it to bits in the palm of his gauntlet. He sprinkled the pieces on the table as he returned to his unconscious captive with a happy sigh. "This is a mistake. I know this. So why am I so looking forward to making it?" The gangster's only reply was his shaking breathing, filling the small space. "You are right," Akande said, turning toward the door where two Talon agents were keeping guard outside. "She is no ordinary cowboy, either."

Back in the shuttle speeding away over the Sierra Nevadas, Ashe tucked her phone away and put on her most annoyed face to cover the color rushing to her cheeks. She proceeded to give the remaining triplets hell for botching the timing on the bomb that took out the wrong half of the train, all the while doing her best to ignore B.O.B.'s knowing look from the corner of the cabin. That damn omnic knew her too well to be fooled by all the huffing and puffing, but if he'd guessed at the nature of the phone call their little getaway had interrupted, he kept it to himself all the way back to the hideout.

A botched job, a banged-up crew, and worst of all no pay day. There really was nothing to smile about. And yet, try as she might, Ashe kept feeling herself grin whenever it seemed like no one was looking. She wasn't sure about this Talon nonsense, but if it meant seeing Akande again - well what was the harm in a little deliberation?


End file.
